The Search for Sun (Christmas Special)
by BlueTornado3275
Summary: It's almost Christmas in Alola. Quinn, The Second Champion of Alola has finished his Christmas shopping. But when his little sister asks him to get her a Litten and Kukui doesn't have one at the time, Quinn and his best friend Ivy set off to find Sun, who has an Incineroar, to see if he has a Litten Egg. But Quinn's past comes back when a Ultra Beast Wormhole opens on Poni Island.
1. Chapter 1

The Search for Sun (Christmas Special)

Chapter 1

 **Well…**

 **I really need to stop doing this…**

 **I've been in a big Pokémon Sun and Moon mood lately and with Christmas coming up, I thought I may as well make a special. This will be a three chapter story revolving around my new character Quinn. It's close to Christmas! Yahoo! Anyway let's get started.**

The streets of Hau'oli City were bustling with people and Pokémon alike. Christmas was just two weeks away and everyone who hadn't gotten presents for loved ones or themselves were finishing they're Christmas shopping. In the Hau'oli Mall, watching the entire commotion, a seventeen year old boy was chuckling to himself. He had spikey brown hair, red eyes a green singlet with a blue stripe around the stomach, black shorts, white sneakers and a special green Z-Ring. He was accompanied by a large spider-like Pokémon with a bubble around its head. He sighed.

"I'm glad we got our Christmas shopping done early, eh Aqua?" The Spider Pokémon, Araquanid, nodded. The boy sighed.

"Ok. Let's get out of here." He got up and headed out toward the street. On the way he bumped into a tanned man with a lab coat and a cap. The man grinned.

"Hi Cousin! Whatcha doing down here? I thought you'd already got your Christmas gifts." The man patted Araquanid on its back. The boy shrugged.

"Just watching people run around Professor Kukui. I have nothing better to do." Kukui thought for a moment.

"Have you been to the Battle Tree?"

"Yep. Been there, smashed it."

"Uh… How about defending your title at the League?"

"Everyone who shows up is just a joke. Except for Ivy, Plumaria and Gladion. They were ok I guess."

Kukui sighed. He had no idea what else he could do. There weren't many places to go after beating the league so he came up empty.

"Well you could always go to another region." The boy glanced to Kukui.

"As much as I want to, I need to be home for Christmas. My little sister is a huge fan of mine and she wants me at home. If I was to go to another region, she wouldn't let me hear the end of it." Kukui shrugged.

"That's fine. I have to finish my shopping now so I'll catch you later Quinn. Alola!" Quinn waved to Kukui as he disappeared into the crowd. Araquanid poked Quinn in the leg to get his attention. He looked to the spider and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

…

Quinn's house was settled near Iki Town. It was a small but cosy place that Quinn loved coming home to. He opened the door to walk in when he was tackled in the stomach by a sobbing bundle.

"Quinn! Marowak tried to hit me!" Quinn sighed. This was his little sister, Jade. She was nine years old and loved her brother very much. Quinn sighed and knelt down to Jade's level.

"Now, you know that Marowak isn't trying to hurt you. He just gets excited easily." Jade nodded and sniffled.

There was a crash from inside followed by a woman's voice.

"Tsareena! Please stop using Stomp on Marowak!" Quinn sweat-dropped.

"Hoo boy. Here we go again." Quinn stepped inside to see the Fruit Pokémon struggling to finish her stomp on Quinn's Alolan Marowak who was blocking it with his bone. Both Pokémon stopped when they saw Quinn giving them a bored look.

"Again? Tsareena, you know you're not the queen anymore. Please stop taking matters into your own hands." Tsareena huffed and looked away. Marowak gave a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead. Quinn's mother appeared from the kitchen and glared at Quinn.

"Look Quinn. I'm happy to look after your Pokémon while you're away, but please teach them to behave. I don't want another vase broken." Quinn glanced to the two Pokémon.

"You heard her. Don't make me send you to the Poké Pelago." Tsareena shuddered. She'd been there once and she hated it. Quinn nodded with victory. Araquanid scuttled into the room and joined the two. Quinn's Mother poked her head back out of the kitchen and called out to Quinn and Jade.

"Dinner you two. Quinn, give your Pokémon some food too." Jade grinned and skipped to the table. Quinn smiled as he grabbed the Pokémon food out of the cupboard. He loved his family.

…

After dinner, Quinn was settled down in his room. He looked at his different trophies from his journey. To think that three years ago, he had started out on his own journey.

He had gone to Kukui to get his first Pokémon, but had ended up at the trainer school. There, he meet his best friend and future traveling companion Ivy. Ivy was a shy and timid girl who had just gotten herself her first Pokémon. A Popplio that she'd nicknamed Serene. Ivy pointed Quinn in the right direction and Quinn went to Iki Town. He met the Kahuna of Melemele Island Hala, who gave him the choice between Rowlet, Litten and Popplio. Quinn chose Rowlet and their journey began.

Ivy found Quinn at the Marina after he completed his first Trial and asked if she could join him. Quinn accepted and the two completed the Trials together. They also took out the new evil organisation that was trying to claim the region for themselves. Once that was done and Quinn defeated the Elite Four, Quinn fought the first Champion of Alola, Sun and beat him by a hair. He became the second Champion and fought Ivy who was trying to take the title too. He still won and he's remained champion ever since.

Tragedy struck when an agent from the International Police asked him to take care of the remaining Ultra Beast Wormholes that Sun had missed a few years before hand. He accepted and closed the smaller ones. But when he and Ivy were closing the largest Wormhole, Quinn's Decidueye was pulled in by a mysterious creature as it closed. There was no way to reopen it unless an Ultra Beast opened it up from their side so Decidueye was lost. Quinn couldn't bare it and he broke down for about two months until Ivy finally brought him back into reality. Now, Quinn was looking for another way to open a Wormhole to get his starter back. He'd travelled around the four islands looking for a way. He even asked the Guardian Entities if they could. No luck though.

Quinn's mind jumped back into reality when he heard his door open. He looked to the door to see Jade in the doorway. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"You were thinking about Decidueye again weren't you?" Quinn sighed.

"Yeah. I'll get to him one day."

"Please, don't think about it. I don't want to you to break down again." Quinn's heart melted. If there was anything that could cheer him up, it would be his sister. He opened his arms to her and she bashed him in the stomach again as she came in for the hug.

"Just think. It's almost Christmas. Anything can happen." Quinn smiled.

"That's true."

"Hey. I know what I want for Christmas now." Quinn looked down to Jade as she stared into his red eyes. She smiled.

"I want a Litten. It's so cool! I want it to be my starter Pokémon for when I start my journey." Quinn thought for a moment. Litten shouldn't be too hard to get. He could get one from Kukui in the morning. He patted Jade on the head.

"I'll see what I can do." Jade's eyes widened.

"Really? You'd do that?" Quinn gave her a thumbs-up.

"Anything for my sweet little sister!" Jade hugged him tighter.

"Thank you!" The door opened further and Quinn's Mother looked in.

"There you are Jade. Its bedtime for you. Leave Quinn alone so he can get some rest." Jade grinned to Quinn as she left the room. Quinn sighed and turned off the light. Little did he know that tomorrow was going to be a bigger day than he thought it would be.

…

The next morning, Quinn left early for Kukui's lab. Araquanid and Tsareena were still asleep so he took Marowak with him. He reached the lab on the beach near the sea in no time. He knocked on the door and there was a thud from the inside. The door creaked open to reveal a Daytime Form Lycanroc. It yipped happily to see Quinn. The door opened the rest of the way to reveal a half away Kukui who was rubbing his head. He yawned and looked to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn. What's up? It's a bit early don't you think?" Quinn shrugged.

"I'm an early Pikipek Kukui. Sorry. Can I ask you a favour?" Kukui yawned again before nodding.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Do you have a Litten that I can take? Jade wants one for Christmas and I want to give her one." Kukui thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Give me a sec." He disappeared back inside. Lycanroc wandered up to Marowak and barked at it. Marowak jumped and his bone lit up. Lycanroc jumped back before shaking his head. Kukui reappeared with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Sorry Quinn. I don't have any starters on me at the moment. I probably won't get any more in until after Christmas. Nobody wants to start a journey before Christmas." Quinn's face fell. If his sister didn't get what she wanted, she would cry. He hated seeing his sister crying. Kukui shrugged.

"You know, Sun may have a Litten. He has an Incineroar so you can see if he has an egg for it." Quinn thought for a moment.

"He probably wouldn't be at his house so this is going to be difficult." Kukui laughed.

"But that's what a Pokémon trainer's all about! The journey for something. Think of it as a side quest." Quinn thought about it for a moment before grinning.

"And for quests, you need friends! Great idea!" Kukui laughed again.

"I'm assuming that means you're dragging Ivy into this?" Quinn nodded.

"Correct-a-Mondo my friend. Marowak. Go and get Araquanid and Tsareena. We're going on a quest! I'll meet you at Ivy's." Marowak nodded before bolting up the hill toward the house. Quinn waved to Kukui and followed Marowak. Kukui grinned.

"I think I might keep him on his toes. Where's my phone?"

…

Quinn walked into Ivy's apartment which was on the Hau'oli Beachfront. Ivy's mother was watching the TV when he walked in. She saw him and smiled.

"Hey Kiddo! What'cha doing here?" Quinn grinned.

"Well I was wondering if Ivy would like to travel with me for a little bit. I'm looking for a Pokémon to give to my sister for Christmas." Ivy's Mother knowingly.

"Ivy's upstairs in her room. You know the way." Quinn nodded before running up the stairs. Ivy's Mother grinned wickedly.

"Oh Ivy. Your wakeup call is coming!" She said to herself.

Quinn arrived at Ivy's door. He'd been here so many times that he knew almost every nook and cranny of her apartment. He opened Ivy's door and walked in.

Ivy was a seventeen year old girl with green eyes and creamy pink hair that fell to about the middle her back. Two things to know about Ivy were that she had an extremely large crush on Quinn. She'd tried to hide it, but she was terrible at it. Almost all of her friends knew about it, even Quinn. She had posters all over her room. The second thing is that she isn't a morning person. Ivy was half awake and lying on her bed.

She was also topless.

Ivy's eyes popped open when Quinn walked in. Her face went a very, very bright red. She squealed and scuttled into the corner of her bed, grabbing her pillow and covering her chest. Normally a guy would blush and high tail out of there.

Not Quinn though.

"Up and at'em Ivy. We've got things to do."

"Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Quinn! W-w-w-w-what are y-y-you d-d-d-doing h-h-h-h-here?" Her cry woke up Serene, her Primarina, who's head popped up from her bed. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"I need to find Sun. See if he's got a Litten egg to spare."

"Well he's certainly not here!" Quinn rummaged around Ivy's draws and pulled out her favourite shirt.

"I'm heading over to the other islands and I was wondering if you'd like to tag along. You know, like old times?" Ivy puffed up her cheeks and blushed a bright red again.

"I'd love to." Quinn grinned again.

"Great. Let's get going then!" Quinn tossed Ivy's shirt to her and it wrapped around her face.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Quinn headed out. Serene snickered at Ivy, who blushed again.

"Why am I so helplessly in love with him Serene?" Serene shrugged.

…

By the time Ivy had gotten out of the apartment and away from her snickering mother it was almost ten o'clock. Quinn was standing outside with his Araquanid, Tsareena and Marowak. Quinn nodded to Ivy's attire. She was wearing her favourite lime tank top with a purple Pokéball on the stomach, pink short-shorts, brown boots and her pink Z-Ring with the Primarium Z loaded into it. She also had her favourite blue beanie that she wore all day, whatever the weather. As you may have pondered, it was Quinn that gave her the beanie. Ivy did a little twirl.

"What do you think?" Quinn smirked. He loved to make Ivy feel uncomfortable, which was easy to do.

"I think you look pretty." Ivy blushed.

"Thanks. I…"

"Pretty enough to be a Milotic" Ivy's face flared up again. It went hot enough to make her head go poof. Steam was released and she grabbed the brim of her beanie and yanked it over her eyes. Quinn laughed loudly. Ivy sighed.

"You really know how to make me uncomfortable don't you?" Quinn nodded.

"Yep. Kukui just went past and said that Sun's been seen near Lush Jungle on Akala Island. Ready to go?" Ivy nodded. Quinn pointed toward the Marina.

"Let's Head to Akala Island then! Race you to the Marina!" He returned his Pokémon and ran off. Ivy lost her blush and ran after him.

The next couple of days were going to be interesting.

 **Not bad if I do say so myself. What do you think? Like I said earlier, this is going to be a three chapter special. I loved Sun and Moon so much. If you've played it, you'd know what I mean. I also noticed that it's coming up to my 1** **st** **anniversary on Fanfiction. I plan on doing another** _ **Sonic Skyline**_ **Chapter for then so look out for it. Anyway, see you soon for the next chapter of** _ **The Search for Sun.**_ **Hopefully (Fingers crossed!) I finish this before Christmas so I can upload the third chapter on Christmas. Catch you then readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Search for Sun (Christmas Special)

Chapter 2

 **Ouch…**

 **When I said that I would do three parts, I didn't mean three Christmas' in a row! Soz.**

 **Anyway, I hope I can finish this this year. Enjoy and review!**

The boat sailed quickly across the water heading to Akala Island. Quinn sat on the edge of the boat while Ivy sat on a seat on the boat. Quinn sighed.

"Hopefully we can find Sun before Christmas. He's supposed to be rather elusive when he wants to be." Ivy nodded.

"I hear that he's searching for something. Don't know what though." Quinn shrugged before turning his attention to Akala Island, which was approaching quickly. He placed his hands behind his head.

"Right. Let's do this!" Ivy's heart skipped a beat. She really loved him.

...

After hopping off the boat in Heahea City and travelling north, the duo reached Paniola town. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Smell that Ivy? The fresh air of the country!" Ivy took a sniff before almost vomiting. All she could smell in the air was Tauros dung. Yet, the place felt Christmas-y. Lights and decorations were hung up around the place. Up on a ladder putting the star on a large Christmas tree was a much tanned teen with red and black hair. Quinn saw him and called out to him.

"Hey Kiawe! Looking good!" Kiawe looked back and saw Quinn and Ivy and waved.

"Alola! I'll be down in a second." He slid down the ladder and landed on the ground. He walked up to the two. He put a hand out and Quinn shook it.

"Long time no see my friend. How've you been?" Quinn shrugged.

"Not bad. Same old routine." Kiawe nodded before turning to Ivy. He nodded.

"How have you been Ivy? I trust Quinn's been treating you well?" Ivy's face flared up again.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She turned away and pulled her beanie over her eyes.

"Sometimes I wish I was." She muttered to herself.

"Oh leave her alone Kiawe. We girls need to catch up." Ivy turned to see two girls appear behind him. She grinned at the two before running over to them and hugging them.

"Mallow! Lana! I haven't seen you in ages!" The girls headed over to a seat to chat. Quinn chuckled.

"Hey Kiawe. Have you seen Sun around? I need to ask him something." Kiawe thought for a moment.

"Yes, he was here not too long ago. About a day ago." Quinn snapped his fingers in frustration.

"Rattatas. I was hoping to see him." Kiawe shrugged.

"Seeing as your here, how about a battle? I've gotten stronger since we last battled." Quinn smirked.

"You're on!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

Quinn and Kiawe jumped back until there was enough space for a Pokémon battle. Kiawe pulled out an Ultra Ball.

"One Pokémon each?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Kiawe tossed the Ultra Ball out onto the field while Quinn threw a Net Ball.

Araquanid appeared from the Net Ball and Turtonator also popped out of the Ultra Ball. Turtonator was a large red and yellow turtle with spikes on its shell. It had a funny nose and it looked as if it had a bald patch on its head. It grunted as it turned around to face away from Araqanid. Any new Pokémon would think that it thought that he wasn't fighting them which would lead them into charging into the shell. But it was just the way Turtonator fights. It turns its back on its opponent to let them hit its shell before blowing it up. Araquanid found this out the hard way all those years ago. Lana made her way to the middle of the stage before putting a hand up.

"I shall be the judge. Right. Begin!"

 **Araquanid Vs Turtonator**

 **Begin!**

"Let's go first. Use Bubblebeam!" Araquanid's bubble around his head shifted a little before sending a stream of bubbles toward Turtonator. The latter just shrugged and took the Bubblebeam to its back. There was an explosion of steam and everyone covered their eyes. When the steam disappeared, Turtonator was sitting there, unfazed. Kiawe smirked.

"Like I said, we've gotten much stronger." Turtonator snorted, releasing a stream of steam from his nose. Araquanid was taken aback a little bit, but shook it off. He scuttled over to Turtonator and shot a Water Gun at it.

Same result. Kiawe laughed.

"Nice try. Now use Flamethrower!" Turtonator let loose a stream of fire toward the large spider. Araquanid quickly scuttled away again. He wasn't quick enough though. The fire enveloped him. Kiawe grinned.

"Got you." Quinn shrugged.

"You should know by now…" Araquanid appeared from the steam, almost unfazed. Kiawe nodded.

"Right. I forgot about his ability." Quinn grinned.

"I think I should wrap this up. I need to find Sun." Quinn lifted up his arm with his Z-ring. He pulled a blue Z-crystal off the band and flicked it up. It landed in the Z-ring and lit up. Quinn then pulled off the Waterlium Z pose and energy exploded form the ring. It gathered around Araquanid and powered him up. Kiawe watched as he and Quinn began to move.

"Great." Quinn pumped a fist forward.

" _ **Hydro Vortex!"**_

Araquanid released a ton of water, pulling Turtonator under it. It was met by Araquanid who slammed into it before creating a large vortex. When it was all over, Turtonator was on his stomach with swirly eyes. Kiawe sighed.

"I lost again…"

"This battle is over. The winner is Champion Quinn." Quinn nodded.

"As it should be."

Ivy sighed lovingly. Mallow saw this and grinned.

"Still can't confess?" Ivy jumped at the sudden question before chuckling nervously.

"N-n-n-no. I haven't." A devious smiled across her face.

"So he's still single…" It clicked in Ivy's head when she realised where this was going.

"Don't you dare!"

See, Ivy isn't the only one who loves Quinn. Mallow, Acerola and Moon (Sun's traveling companion.) all had a crush on him. Mallow got up and walked toward Quinn and Kiawe. Ivy screamed internally before getting up to chase her. Too bad about the rock she tripped over.

Mallow sidled up to Quinn before grabbing his arm.

"Quinn! Great battle. You had me on the edge of my seat!" Quinn laughed.

"Did I? Good to know."

"You know what the winner deserves?"

"What." Ivy, who was still on the ground, looked up and sniffed.

"Nooooooo…" She mumbled to herself, her eyes watering almost comically. "It's all over…"

Her heart almost broke when Mallow gave Quinn a passionate kiss on the cheek. Ivy put her head back in the dirt and began sobbing to herself.

Quinn smiled at Mallow.

"Thanks Mallow." Mallow blushed.

"Anytime. You know, you can have more of those if you become my boyfriend." Quinn nodded.

"Thanks for the offer…" He walked over to the sobbing figure of Ivy and knelt down. He poked her in the head. Ivy looked up, tears in her eyes.

"…But I'm going to wait until this one confesses to me." Ivy's eyes widened. Quinn grinned.

"You mean it?"

"Truly." Ivy blushed before she began to cry again. Mallow pouted.

"Suit yourself." Mallow looked away before mumbling to herself. "Don't know what you're missing out on though." Quinn laughed.

"I'll take my chances."

…

It had been an hour since Quinn and Ivy had left and Mallow was sitting on a bench on her own. She sighed to herself before leaning back. She looked to the sky and watched some Braviary and Rufflet fly overhead.

"Damn. He rejected me again. What do she have that I don't?" Mallow sighed again.

As she was looking up, she was surprised to see little snowflakes falling down toward her.

"Snow? We don't normally get snow around here."

…

It wasn't just Akala Island that was getting snow but all the islands. Snow began to fall everywhere. Melemele, Ula'ula and Poni Islands all were getting the same thing. Poni Island was getting the most though. Up on the Altar of the Sunne, a thick layer of snow had accumulated. Above it, what looked like a ripple in the air appeared. After a moment, a tear in space opened and an Ultra Wormhole appeared. After a moment, a large black hand reached out and grabbed the edge of it. Once it had a good grip on both sides, it pulled itself out. It was huge. Pure black with a little white was floating above the snow. It cried out to the sky.

Necrozma had arrived.

…

Quinn and Ivy had searched the entire island and had had no sign of Sun or his Incineroar. They were currently walking toward the Heahea marina. Quinn sighed with frustration.

"Where the hell could Sun be? He couldn't have just disappeared."

"Maybe he's hiding?"

"Don't be silly. Why would he be hiding?" Ivy shrugged before jumping.

"Oh!" Quinn looked to her and spotted a tiny snowflake on her nose.

"Is that snow?"

Sure enough, snow began to fall around them. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"What? It never snows here." The two of them stood there for a moment, watching the snow fall. Ivy's heart skipped a beat when an idea popped into her head. She slowly reached out, about to take Quinn's hand in hers. She was a few inches away when…

Quinn's phone went off. Ivy jumped a few feet into the air, Serene's ball unclipping itself and falling to the floor. Serene popped out and shook herself off. She chuckled to herself when she worked out what Ivy had been trying to do.

Quinn grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered.

"Yo, Quinn speaking."

" _Hey Cousin! Kukui here."_

"Hey! What's up?"

" _Sun's given you the slip cos' he's been seen on Ula'Ula Island just now."_

"Really? Great." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "We'll head over there now."

" _Awesome."_ He heard Kukui pause.

" _Hey. Have you heard about the new Mantine Surf?"_ This peaked Quinn's interest.

"Mantine Surf?"

" _Yeah! It's like surfing, but on the back of a Mantine."_

"Figures."

" _Head down to the Beach near the Marina. It's fairly new so it'll be fun to try out."_

"Will do."

" _Good luck Quinn."_ Quinn hung up and turned to Ivy, who was sitting on the ground, sighing to herself.

"You up for a new island travel?"

…

"Why'd I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, but…"

Ivy was trying to stand up on the back of a Mantine, while Quinn was already out there, sitting on his Mantine's back. They were both decked out in their water Ride Gear. Ivy pulled herself up only to fall over the other side. Her Mantine sweat-dropped.

Quinn on the other hand, didn't mind. He was enjoying watching Ivy trying and trying again. He didn't know what it was about her water Ride Gear, but it looked so good on her. In Quinn's opinion, she was really hot when she wore it.

After about a thousand tries, she was finally able to stand up on the Mantine. She was a bit wobbly at first but after a little bit of practicing, she got the hang of it. The two of them made their way out into the open waters. The Mantine knew where to go and they took Quinn and Ivy to the biggest wave they could find. Quinn was impressed while Ivy…

"THAT THING IS HUGE!" Ivy crouched down and held onto the handles for dear life. Quinn embraced the controls and took to the sky, using the wave. Ivy watched in awe as Quinn jumped and spun with such grace. He didn't wipe-out once! Ivy nodded with determination.

"If Quinn can do it so well, I can too!"

After three wipe-outs, she gave up.

…

Quinn and Ivy's Mantine floated to a stop on the Ula'ula Island beach. Quinn jumped off and landed on the beach.

"Tada! First Mantine Surf complete." Ivy wobbled uneasily before toppling over. She landed in the water with a splash. She resurfaced soon after, spitting out the salty water.

"Yuck. Why is the sea water salty? Why can't it be fresh?" Quinn shrugged before the two heard a cute chuckle.

"Still trying to keep up with Quinn, Ivy?" Quinn glanced up the hill and spotted a purple haired girl in tattered clothes. She had the trial captain badge holding her piggy tail up. She chuckled to herself as she came down. Quinn nodded.

"Acerola."

"Quinn. How you two been?" Ivy pulled herself out of the water and sighed.

"We've been…"

"Have you confessed yet?" Ivy froze before blushing.

"Uh… well… you see…"

"So, no."

"…Yeah." Acerola smiled.

"Oh well." She turned to Quinn and winked.

"You looking for Sun?" Quinn's face lit up.

"Yeah! He's been avoiding us ever since we got to Akala Island." Acerola chuckled cutely again.

"He has been."

"Huh? How'd you…?" Acerola winked again.

"Kukui's been giving you the run around. He's been getting Sun to be one step ahead of you." It took a moment for Quinn to realise what she'd said.

"Wait…"

"Yep."

"…GOD DAMN IT KUKUI!"

…

The door opened to the Aether House and Quinn, Ivy and Acerola walked in. Inside, the two kindergarteners, their Yungoos and a Mimikyu were standing around a familiar figure in a chair.

Tied to the chair actually.

The Kindergarteners smiled when the trio walked in.

"Acerola!"

"Hey kiddos. Did you keep Sun safe?"

"Yep."

"He didn't move an inch."

Yungoos and Mimikyu nodded as well. Sun sat there sighing.

"…You made your point. Can you let me go now?" Acerola acted thoughtful.

"Hang on, let me think…" She grinned cutely. "No."

"What? Come on!" Quinn chuckled.

"Still as impatient as always I see." Sun chuckled when he saw Quinn and Ivy.

"Yes. I can't help it." He turned his attention to Ivy.

"And how have you been my fair lady?" Ivy's skin crawled.

Sun was known very well to have a big crush on Ivy. Ivy, who despised him with a passion, due to an incident when they were younger, didn't return the feelings, going as far to push him into the incinerator at the Trainers School had it not of been for the teachers and Quinn stopping her.

"Talk to me again and I'll get Serene to freeze you there." Sun took the hint and immediately backed off.

"Ok." He said quickly. Quinn chuckled before turning his full attention to Sun.

"Out of curiosity, do you happen to have…" he was interrupted when the right door opened. From it, came the sleepy figure of Moon came out.

"What's the hubbub all about?" She rubbed her eyes before spotting Quinn. Her eyes lit up.

"Quinn!"

Moon threw herself onto Quinn and hugged him tight. Quinn, taken by surprise, was knocked off his feet and he and Moon crashed to the floor. He lay there with Moon on top of him and sighed.

"Hi Moon."

"Where have you been? I've missed you! How's being the second champion of Alola going? I just want to kiss you!" And that's exactly what she did. Quinn lay there dumbfounded (Which is a rare thing for Quinn.) as Moon gave him several pecks on the cheeks. Ivy was mortified but stood there quietly with a blush on her face, unable to find her voice. Moon chuckled and gave Quinn a hug around his neck. It was then that Ivy found her voice.

"…I'm… here too…" Moon looked to Ivy before her eyes widened.

"Ivy!? Oh… I'm so sorry!" She quickly got up and helped Quinn up. Moon bowed to Ivy and apologised thoroughly. Sun rolled his eyes.

"So, you were saying before the bundle of joy bowled you over?" Quinn recomposed himself.

"As I was saying, do you have a Litten egg? My sister wants a Litten for Christmas and you know how she is when she doesn't get what she wants." Sun smiled.

"Yeah. When Kukui called me this morning, I just so happened to be at the Day-care with an egg from Incineroar and Ditto. Mimikyu's keeping it warm for me." In response, Mimikyu's bottom half shuffled before it pushed an egg out from underneath it. Quinn grinned from ear to ear. He gave Mimikyu a pat on its head and picked the egg up. He carefully put in his empty bag and zipped it up. Ivy sighed with relief before jumping at the hand that came onto her shoulder. Moon chuckled.

"Sorry again. Do me a favour yeah?" Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"Look after him for me. I recon you and he make a cute couple." Ivy blushed and smiled.

"Thanks… I will." Moon gave the thumbs up and backed away. Quinn turned to Ivy.

"Alright. Let's blow this joint and head back to…"

The door slammed open and a man clad in a brown trench coat burst in. he looked around the room before spotting Quinn. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Looker? What are…?"

"Finally I found you! No time to explain! You need to get to the Altar of the Sunne! An Ultra Wormhole's opened up!"

 **One year since I started this. One year!**

…

 **Well, almost. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Search for Sun. let's hope the next chapter is as good as this one. See you next chapter for the conclusion of this epic adventure. See ya!**


End file.
